


【哨向】His Beast 14

by FullcreamRabbit



Category: Hunlay - Fandom
Genre: 9410, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 16:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullcreamRabbit/pseuds/FullcreamRabbit





	【哨向】His Beast 14

“我不知道——”虽然感动于吴世勋的话语，但张艺兴仍然不对自己的身体抱有太大的期望，“我现在甚至都无法感觉到你..”

在听到吴世勋仅花了三天就恢复超能力后，张艺兴不是没有心动过，甚至还偷偷地试着想要进入吴世勋的意识，可是不管他怎么凝神静气，都无法触碰到吴世勋的精神世界分毫——准确说来应该是，就连自己的精神体，张艺兴都无法召唤出来。

他觉得他好像真的变成了一个普通人，一个感官思绪愚钝迟缓的普通人。

面对或许之后一无是处的人生，张艺兴突然变得有些慌乱，既担心自己很快就会被废除军衔沦为普通民众，更害怕会有新的向导来接替他的工作，与吴世勋重新组成搭档。

吴世勋是他的唯一，可是他对于吴世勋来说，好像并不是这样的。

小野兽嘴笨，不知道该怎么安慰他的向导，只能感受到张艺兴在他怀里逐渐暗下去的双眸以及急促的呼吸，起码张艺兴有一点没说错，他们的精神世界，现在好像确实失去了联系。

但让吴世勋觉得无比神奇的就是，这种精神世界的暂时失联并未给两人心灵相通带来影响，就像现在张艺兴在他怀里难过，自己的头脑中也掀起漫天的风暴。

他凭着自己的本能凑上去亲吻张艺兴的嘴瓣儿，比起以往带着侵略性的索取，现在换上了一些温存的意味，这种出于怜惜的举动让张艺兴变得有些不耐烦，反而觉得这是吴世勋在可怜他。

“你在可怜我？”

而事实上张艺兴也确实这么问了，小野兽露出了惊讶的神色，呆愣愣地不住摇头，不知面对情绪有些失控的张艺兴，自己该怎么做才能让他平静下来——枕边的人眼神充满了怀疑，这倒是勾起了吴世勋许许多多不好的回忆，这种眼神他绝不陌生，但这种眼神千不该万不该来自于他的向导。

他们保持着僵持的状态，张艺兴慢慢地将自己的手从吴世勋手中给抽了出来，思绪乱如麻，知道自己刚才凭空对吴世勋的质问是不对的，但是不知道如何向他道歉，可是就在将手抽出来的那一刻，他明显察觉到吴世勋的眼神暗了下来，门窗紧闭的房间里，又立刻席卷起了刺骨的狂风，就像他们第一次见面时那样——他的小野兽好像又失控了。

“你不信我”

吴世勋冷着脸说了一句，冷冽的风吹的张艺兴脸颊生疼，他知道自己传达错了信息，索性将眼睛眯起来，小声敦促吴世勋快停下，话音还没落，属于黑暗哨兵特有的气息又再度压了上来，充满掠夺的，几乎是在啃咬张艺兴的嘴唇。

他被吴世勋猛的按在床上，大幅度的动作让他浑身五脏六腑都在疼，刚接好的骨头以及腿上的伤口被撕扯了一把，疼的他倒吸一口气儿，皱着眉尽力去回应吴世勋粗鲁的亲吻，同时感觉到一双大手毫不留情面的伸进了自己的衣服中，搓弄他的胸脯和肿胀的乳尖。

不管是否能和吴世勋的精神世界联通，他的触碰总是能让张艺兴迅速产生反应，即使再不满意他现在带着目的性与侵略性的摸索，身体也不自觉地软下来，任由他将身体挤进自己的双腿之间，以一种更加压迫的姿势，居高临下的审视自己。

青筋暴起的双手在张艺兴胸前柔嫩的皮肤上揉捏，黑暗哨兵炽热的呼吸一直黏在颈侧，咬住他的锁骨，在闷哼中留下一排排牙印，粗重的喘息中只能听见布料被撕裂的声音，张艺兴看见自己病号服上的扣子随着吴世勋撕裂的动作被弹在地上，他只能庆幸幸好吴世勋撕的是衣服，而不是自己。

吴世勋还趴在他身上留下印记，双腿被粗鲁地掰开，轻车熟路地摸索到张艺兴的穴口，修长的手指在周围按压了一阵儿，就这么伸了进去，即使用的是手指，里面还是紧的吴世勋头皮发麻。

张艺兴觉得吴世勋不是想和他做，而是想占有掉他，将他拆骨入腹，于是他拍着吴世勋的肩膀，祈求他冷静一些。

“停一下…停一下…”

他现在真恨自己失去了超能力不能进入吴世勋的思想，才会用言语这么无力的手段。

“你不信我”

吴世勋从他身上勉强抬起头来，喃喃地重复了一阵儿，像只执拗的小兽，非要证明什么给张艺兴看，同时将自己身下肿胀的性器从裤子里解放出来，抵在湿软的穴口，一寸一寸撕开张艺兴的身体。

除了疼痛之外，一种异样的陌生感席卷了张艺兴的全身，这样的吴世勋让他感到害怕，不知道该如何去哄。

“我信你…”

本来就被顶的喘不上气儿，吴世勋一面动作着，还一面压下来捏住他的下巴索吻，张艺兴就像是被他钉在了床上，身体里涌动着愧疚和情欲两种能量，只有紧紧抓着吴世勋后脑勺的头发。

他们之间的情事从来都是充满着兽性的意味，闷哼、低吼，以及满身的牙印。

对话渐渐被婉转的呻吟所取代，腰腹被卡住，囊袋不住拍打渗着水儿的后穴，营造出细碎的白沫，吴世勋仍然不知足，力气大的仿佛要把整个儿自己都送进张艺兴的身体里似的，汗水滴在张艺兴身上，与他的交融在一起。

张艺兴被操的死去活来，没了超能力，好像身体素质也有所下降，他一边凭着兽性张开双腿接纳着吴世勋，一边担心着自己的肋骨会不会二次断裂，想要吴世勋悠着点儿，以免自己会在做爱后全身散架。

吴世勋仍然黏腻的和他贴在一起，不亚于以往的任何一次做爱——这或许是最好的证明方式，若不是因为喜欢，黑暗哨兵为什么要触碰一个普通人呢？

身体中又感受到了那个熟悉的结，死死的卡住他，滚烫的浊液一波接着一波，射进了脆弱的肠道里，射进了张艺兴身体的深处，与此同时吴世勋还将自己挤得更里面，喘着粗气儿。

“你是野兽吗你？”

张艺兴没好气儿地嘟囔了一声，全身因为高潮有些断断续续的痉挛，身体中传来被撕裂的痛楚，却莫名有些爽，他知道自己这是彻底栽在这只小野兽的手上了。

小野兽呜咽着，算是承认这个称呼，还处在高潮后的余韵中，汗津津的，双颊染着潮红，俯下身子一头贴紧张艺兴的颈窝，嗅着他特有的气味，又恢复了黏人的模样。

张艺兴叹了一口气，半开玩笑半认真。

“那我以后变不住小花花给你，你也要我啊？”

“唔”吴世勋含糊地应了一声，“换我送你也行”

周围萦绕着温柔的风，将桌上小小花朵的芬芳一阵阵儿送进张艺兴的鼻子里，听着这些话怪感动的，索性闭上了眼睛，在黑暗中与他的小野兽拥在一起。

小野兽嘴笨，只会用行动表示，从他让张艺兴进入自己精神世界的那一天起，他就对他的主人宣誓绝对忠诚，或许基地的人无法理解，不过对于向导来说，能得到哨兵的忠诚，这比单单拥有肉体可重要多了。

TBC.


End file.
